


baby, be good to me

by MxBBadperson



Series: be love in its disrepute [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood brothers ending, Bottom Sean, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, Top Daniel, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, happy valentine's day ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'It’s been eight days,' Daniel said, 'and I've been good the whole time.' Sean nodded slowly. He was leading up to something. 'Can I fuck you?' Sean raised his eyebrows.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: be love in its disrepute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	baby, be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> daniel's 16? 17? and sean's 23/24

Sean put the towel on a hanger and got on the tip of his toes to put it on the clothesline. He couldn't reach it. He huffed. Why was it so high?! 'You need help?' Daniel asked from behind him.  
  
'Yeah,' Sean muttered. Daniel snickered and walked towards him. He took the hanger from Sean and put it on the clothesline. Daniel turned to look at Sean with a smirk. Sean rolled his eyes. He beckoned. 'Let me see your face,' he said softly. Daniel leaned down. Sean touched Daniel's chin then turned his head side to side. The swelling had gone down and bruise was dark. 'Does it still hurt?' Sean asked.  
  
'Stings a little,' Daniel murmured, 'but I'm okay.' Sean let go of his chin and Daniel stepped closer. Sean stopped, hand in the air. Daniel raised his hand then curled it around Sean's wrist. He brought it to his face and nuzzled it. Daniel looked at him. He looked hungry. He kissed Sean's palm then turned it over to kiss Sean's knuckles.  
  
'What do you want,' Sean asked amused.  
  
'It’s been eight days,' Daniel said, 'and I've been good the whole time.' Sean nodded slowly. He was leading up to something. 'Can I fuck you?' Sean raised his eyebrows. 'And don't say anything about my face,' Daniel said quickly, 'because that's not what we're both interested in.'  
  
Sean looked at Daniel unimpressed. 'I'm not interested in your dick, dude.'  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. 'Okay. I believe you,' he said, unconvinced. Sean rolled his eyes but didn't pull his hand away. Daniel kissed his knuckles. 'I mean it though, can I fuck you?' Daniel asked again, softer this time.  
  
Sean considered him. 'Yeah, you can,' he answered gently.  
  
'What was that?' Daniel asked in disbelief. Sean looked at him confused. 'Why did it take you so long to answer?'  
  
'I was thinking about it,' Sean replied.  
  
'And it took you several seconds?! You interested in my dick or not? That's a quick yes or no answer!'  
  
'I could say no right now, _enano_ ,' Sean said amused, he tilted his head, 'I could make you beg.'  
  
Daniel froze. He opened his mouth then closed it. 'You can,' he agreed weakly.  
  
'Are we going?' Sean asked. Daniel eyes focused. He nodded slowly, still stunned. Sean slightly pulled his arm back. 'Let's go to our room,' he said softly. Daniel nodded and they went, holding hands. Sean toed the door open. He let go of Daniel's hand to take his shirt off. Daniel stepped closer to curl his hands around Sean's hips. Sean tilted his head up to kiss him. Daniel's eyes fluttered shut. Sean stepped back. Daniel frowned. He opened his eyes.  
  
Sean was on the bed. Naked. Daniel's eyes roamed down Sean's body. 'Are you gonna come over here? Or not?' Sean said.  
  
Daniel's lips twitched. 'Come,' he whispered then snickered. Sean looked at him flatly. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Daniel's head. It hit Daniel with a satisfying thump. 'Ow,' Daniel muttered. He managed to catch the pillow as it fell. He brought it to the bed then took off his clothes.  
  
Daniel knelt by Sean. Sean had the lube in his hands. 'Can I do it?' Daniel asked. Sean blinked at him. He handed it over. Daniel shuffled closer on his knees and Sean moved a leg. He settled between his legs. Daniel popped the cap open then poured some on his hand. He pressed his finger against Sean's hole. He leaned over Sean. Daniel looked hopeful. Sean leaned up to kiss him. Daniel sighed. His fingers slid, centimeter by centimeter.  
  
Daniel went down. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Sean's jaw. His tongue poked out and he dragged it down Sean's chest. He turned his head. He licked Sean's nipple then gently bit down. Sean gasped, hand landing on Daniel's head. Daniel let go then turned to the other. He circled his tongue around it then put his teeth on it. Sean shuddered.  
  
Daniel added a second finger then slowly thrust his fingers in and out. He moved his teeth away. Daniel put his lips on the middle of Sean's chest then went down. He reached the scratchy hair then nuzzled it. He looked up at Sean. Daniel curled his fingers. Sean moaned. Daniel rubbed at the spot gently. He could feel Sean's legs shake. Daniel laid his chin on Sean's shaking tummy. 'You okay?' he asked casually.  
  
Daniel watched Sean's chest fall and rise. It was very calming. Sean swallowed. Daniel could see his Adam’s apple bob. He wanted to put his mouth on it. 'You're terrible,' Sean muttered.  
  
'Thanks!' Daniel said cheerfully. He added a third finger then pressed them against Sean's prostate. Sean dug his heels into the mattress with a moan. Daniel pulled out his fingers. Sean spread his legs wider. Daniel brought his hands under Sean’s thighs. He pressed a kiss onto Sean’s knee then turned his head to look at Sean’s face. Daniel curled his hand around his dick and moved closer. Daniel slid into Sean. His mouth fell open. 'You feel so good,' he mumbled.  
  
'You're embarrassing,' Sean muttered. The tips of his ears were pink.  
  
Daniel grinned fondly. 'It's true, you feel so good.' He moved back till he was halfway and then thrusted. Sean's back arched. Daniel's grin widened into a smirk. He snapped his hips forward, eyes drinking down Sean's expressions. Sean’s moans were music to his ears. His grip tightened on Sean's legs then leaned down until his lips were above Sean's. He looked into Sean's eyes. 'Feel good?' Daniel growled.  
  
Sean's eyelids fluttered. He put his hands on Daniel's chest. Daniel let go of his leg to wrap his hand around Sean's hand. Sean steadied his hands then pushed, turning over. Daniel looked up at Sean in surprise. 'Don't get cocky,' Sean said as calmly as he could. Daniel snickered. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
Sean leaned back, hands sliding down Daniel's chest. Daniel's grin fell, eyes turning dark. Sean's hands settled on Daniel's ribs. He pushed himself up then brought himself down. Daniel hissed. Sean set his knees on the bed then set himself a measured pace. Daniel was looking up at him, hungry and love-struck. He dug his heels and elbows on the mattress. He brought his hips up, meeting Sean. Sean gasped.  
  
Their pace got faster. Sweat beaded on Sean's forehead and Daniel gritted his teeth. His elbow buckled and he fell back. 'Fuck,' Daniel gasped. Sean kept going; his thighs didn't ache just yet. 'You're fucking amazing,' Daniel murmured. He reached for Sean's hand. Sean leaned in as Daniel brought his hand to his hair. 'Please,' Daniel pleaded.  
  
'Okay,' Sean murmured, Daniel's expression turned relieved. Sean ran his hand through Daniel's hair and Daniel leaned back into it. Sean gently grabbed a fistful of Daniel's hair then yanked. Daniel whimpered, back arching and mouth falling open. He gasped.  
  
Sean leaned over Daniel, back curving and thighs bringing him up then down. Sweat beaded on Sean's forehead. He slowly pulled Daniel up and Daniel went, back lifting off the mattress. Daniel wrapped his hands around Sean's waist. He leaned closer to kiss him but his lips didn't reach Sean's. Daniel stopped mere centimeters from them. Sean tugged his head back and Daniel went, craning his head back and to the side. He bared his neck.  
  
'Please,' Daniel whispered. Sean stilled his hips. He watched Daniel. Daniel looked close to tears. 'Please let me kiss you, please, please,' Daniel babbled. Sean pressed his lips against Daniel's then quickly moved away. ' _Sean_ ', Daniel whimpered. Sean bent down to press a kiss on the side of his neck.  
  
Sean let go of Daniel's hair. Daniel gasped, digging his fingers into Sean's waist. He laid his head on Sean's shoulder, kissing up Sean's neck. Sean leaned down and Daniel peppered kisses on his face. 'Love you,' he mumbled between breaths. 

'Love you too,' Sean said softly. Daniel raised his head to face him, eagerly waiting. Sean leaned down to kiss him. Daniel gasped and his shoulders shook. Sean rolled his hips. Daniel shuddered. He kissed Sean as they came. Sean ran his fingers through Daniel's hair as they kissed. 

They parted. Sean went to lie on his side and Daniel followed. Daniel looked around. There was tissues and towels in the bedside table. He took a tissue then opened the door to take a towel. He handed the towel Sean. Sean took it then put it under his lower back. Daniel slowly pulled out and sat up. He wiped himself off the threw it at the trash. He lied back down. 

Daniel kissed Sean, stroking his cheeks with his knuckles. They separated. 'Told ya you're interested in my dick,' he murmured. Sean's eyes opened. He gave Daniel an impressed look. Daniel snickered. 

'You're sleeping on the couch for the next week,' Sean said. He rolled over and closed his eyes. 

'Aw, Sean!' Daniel whined. He shuffled closer to kiss the shell of Sean's ear. 'Love you,' he murmured. 

'Love you too,' Sean replied, 'it's just a week so deal with it.'

'Ugh!' Daniel said groaned. Sean smiled. 'Fine,' Daniel muttered. He wrapped his arms around Sean and buried his nose in Sean's hair.


End file.
